Ezra's strange habit
by Lightanddarkside
Summary: The crew discovers that Ezra has a somewhat strange habit. What is it and why does he do it. Rated T since cutting is mentioned
Ezra's Strange habit

I heard about this recently and thought it might make a good story. First fanfic.

The whole crew was shocked when they discovered Ezra's strange habit. The whole crew were worried about Ezra. He had been acting strange and they realized that the last time that Ezra acted this way it was on Empire Day. Zeb went to that room that he shared with Ezra.

"Ezra! You in… Wait, what are you doing" Zeb asked as he walked in the room and saw Ezra sitting on his bunk shirtless and drawing on his left wrist with a marker.

"Oh, hey Zeb. Isn't what I'm doing a bit obvious?" Ezra replied before turning back to his wrist and drawing on it some more.

"Yeah, but why are you drawing on yourself?" Zeb pressed.

"Do I have to tell you?" Ezra asked without looking at him.

"Yes," Zeb said slightly threatening.

"Fine," Ezra signed. He then put the marker down and turned to Zeb.

Zeb sat in the common room thinking about Ezra drawing on himself. Ezra had told him about why he did that. Kanan walks in and sits next to him.

"Hey big guy, you seem really quiet. Something one your mind?" Kanan asked him.

"Yeah, I went looking for Ezra and found him in our room," Zeb said.

"And?" Kanan pressed.

"And he was drawing on himself," Zeb answered

"Who was drawing on them self?"

Zeb and Kanan turned to see Sabine had entered the room.

"Ezra. He was drawing on himself in our room," Zeb replied.

"Well what's the big deal about that. I do it sometimes when I need to see if something will look good," Sabine said.

"This is different. He does it when he's upset," Zeb started to explain.

"Who does what when their upset?" Hera asked and she and Chopper walk in.

Zeb lets out a sigh. He wanted to tell Kanan but he hadn't had plans to tell the whole crew.

"Ezra draws on himself when he's upset," Kanan answered for Zeb.

" _Well that's just weird,"_ Chopper beeped.

"It may be weird Chopper, but at least he's not hurting himself," Sabine said.

The whole crew saw Zeb wince slightly.

"He doesn't hurt himself. Does he?" Hera asked Zeb.

"Well no, but he told me the reason why he draws on himself and I just feel that that is something that he should explain himself and not me," Zeb said.

"We understand Zeb," Hera said.

Kanan got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sabine asked him.

"To talk to my Padawan," Kanan stated calmly as he left.

"To talk to me about what?"

Everyone turned to see Ezra standing there.

"Ezra, Zeb mentioned that you draw on yourself when you're upset," Hera stated calmly.

"Yeah, I do," Ezra said as he sat down. He knew exactly where this was going and he knew that with everyone in the room that he wouldn't be able to run from it.

"You mind if we ask why?" Kanan asked.

There was a long silence before Ezra finally told the rest of the crew what he had told Zeb.

"When I lost my parents a became very depressed and started cutting myself to try and get rid of the pain but a friend of mine from on the streets told me that I needed to stop and suggested that I draw on myself instead of hurting myself so I started doing that. Now I guess I just do it when I'm upset out of habit now."

"So your saying that you draw on yourself so that you have something to get rid of the pain without hurting yourself," Sabine said.

"Yeah," Ezra answered.

"How long have you been doing this?" Hera asked.

"I started about a month after Empire Day, so a little less than 8 years," Ezra answered. He could hear a sigh of relief that he was shore came from Kanan and Hera discovering that he only cut for about a month.

Zeb thought back to shortly after Ezra explained this to him.

 _Flashback_

" _Can I get back to my drawing?"_

" _One more question. How come you never mentioned this to any of us?" Zeb asked._

" _It's not like I'm hurting myself anymore so I didn't think that it was important," Ezra answered honestly._

" _Okay, but why- "_

" _You said one more question and I answered it," Ezra said grabbing his marker and going back to the drawing on his wrist._

 _Zeb steps closer to try and see what Ezra is drawing._

" _Hey, it's not done yet," Ezra said scooting away so Zeb couldn't see, "You can see it when I'm done."_

" _Fine," Zeb said and turned and walked out of the room._

Ezra snapped him out of his thoughts, "Can I go now?"

"Two more things Ezra," Zeb said.

"Okay," Ezra said.

"Why did you think that this wasn't important," Zeb asked.

"Like I said I'm not hurting myself and this doesn't affect my skills on missions," Ezra said.

"Fine, but one more thing," Zeb said.

"What?"

"Since you're out here it's obvious you are done with whatever it was you were drawing so how about showing us?" Zeb said.

Ezra knew that he had told Zeb that he would show him after he was finished so he knew that he couldn't say no so he just pulled off his glove and pushed up his sleeve so that they could see. The drawing was actually about four drawings and the crew realized what they were right away what they were drawings of. On his wrist was a drawing of Chopper, then after that on his arm was a drawing of Sabine, then Hera, then Kanan, and lastly Zeb.

"I tend to draw things or people that make me feel better so lately when I'm upset I've been drawing you guys," Ezra explained. The crew looked up and saw that the youngest of the crew was blushing with slight embarrassment. Hera got up and hugged him.

"Don't be embarrassed Ezra. If we make you feel better than that's okay," she said pulling away and placing her hand on his cheek. She was almost startled when the teen actually seemed to melt into the gentle touch. None of them noticed how much the teen seemed to have changed in the time that he's been with them until that moment.

After that Ezra never hesitated to show the others when he drew on himself. Like he said he often drew the crew on himself but they would always be different in one way or another and sometimes it was the bird that Sabine drew all the time or some other animal or even sometimes it will merely just be a plant that grew only on Lothal. The crew will see him drawing on himself and just leave him be since they know that even though it may seem like a strange habit it helps him with his pain when he is going through something tough.

Review are appreciated.


End file.
